warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdsong
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |elder=Birdsong |mate=Tanglewhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=Unknown }} Birdsong ' is a tabby-and-white she-cat with a white belly, ginger patches around her gray-flecked muzzle, and amber eyes. History In the ''Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise'' :Birdsong is an elder of RiverClan when Stormkit and Oakkit are born. During the storm, she slides out of the elders' den with her mate, Tanglewhisker. She asks where they are going, and Tanglewhisker replies that they're going further inland where they'll be safe. Her eyes widen, shocked at going away from the river, but Hailstar promises that it'll just be for now. :Later, after Tanglewhisker rescues Stormkit from the water, she scolds Tanglewhisker, saying that he would get a cold. He asks her if she wanted Stormkit to drown, to which she mulishly replies that one of the warriors could have done it. Tanglewhisker shrugs, replying that they're all busy. When Hailstar comments that Rippleclaw's patrol will be back soon, Tanglewhisker murmurs that he hopes they'll have caught something edible. Birdsong optimistically tells her mate that she's sure they will have. After Rippleclaw comes back, she asks if he has any prey. Instead Rippleclaw conveys the message that ThunderClan has taken Sunningrocks. :Just before Stormkit and Oakkit sneak out of camp, she is seen sunning herself in front of the elders' den with the other elders: Troutclaw and Tanglewhisker. Later, as Stormkit comes out of the medicine den, she is seen sharing fresh-kill with Hailstar, Shellheart, and Tanglewhisker. She soon spots him, and calls his name, alerting Tanglewhisker, who appears with Birdsong. :When Crookedkit returns to camp after being away for a moon, Tanglewhisker and Birdsong welcome him back warmly, saying that they're not rogues and won't turn on their Clanmates. After Crookedkit is accepted back, she runs to congratulate him with Petalpaw, Echomist and Tanglewhisker. :Later, when Reedfeather comes to the RiverClan camp to speak with Hailstar, Birdsong opposes him, telling him to go back to WindClan. She glances anxiously at the nursery, where Fallowtail is with her kits. As Fallowtail leaves the nursery to talk to Reedfeather, Birdsong wraps her tail around Willowkit and Graykit to keep them close to her. When Reedfeather takes the kits, she presses close to Fallowtail, reassuring her that her kits will remember their mother. :Before RiverClan begin planning to take back Sunningrocks, Birdsong catches a cough along with Ottersplash, and watches the Clan meeting from the elders' den. :As Shimmerpelt's kitting begins, Birdsong rushes to Brambleberry, offering to help. She is sent to go get honey, and returns with it dripping from her jaws. :Later, during Brightsky's kitting, Birdsong helps Lakeshine and Shimmerpelt get the kits out of the nursery, offering to show them her den. She leaves the kits with Troutclaw and rushes back to help with the kitting. She comes back out from the den and announces three of Brightsky's kits are dead and sends Mudfur in to see that Brightsky had also died. Discovering that one kit had still survived, she sends Crookedjaw to get Shimmerpelt to come nurse it. :As a sickness goes around camp, Birdsong falls ill. Brambleberry and Mudfur come to treat her in the elders' den. When Tanglewhisker asks Brambleberry how Birdsong is, she scolds him, saying she can hear him and can still speak for herself. While she coughs, Tanglewhisker jokingly says she's giving him an earache, to which she replies that he'd miss her if she was gone. :She begins reminiscing about an old barn by the meadow, telling about how a black and white dog attacked her once, and she swiped at its muzzle. Crookedjaw, Brambleberry and Tanglewhisker worry that she's rambling because of her fever. She replies, however, that she's not rambling, but instead remembering that there's hay that would keep the nests dry instead of moss, which would just soak up more water. Hailstar organizes a patrol to go and fetch some for her, taking Crookedjaw, Sedgecreek, Petaldust, and Leopardfur. :After Hailstar's death, she blames herself for suggesting the barn, saying she sent him to his death. Tanglewhisker reassures her that she couldn't have known and shouldn't blame herself. :When the cats are lying about after a good day's hunting, Fallowtail asks Birdsong if she's ready to go to her nest. She shakes her head, saying she'd had a long sleep in the afternoon, and she'd stay just a little longer to watch the warriors boast. :When Crookedstar tells the Clan that Willowbreeze is expecting kits, she tells Fallowtail that it's her daughter expecting. Kin Members '''Mate: :Tanglewhisker: Quotes Notes and references de:Vogelsangru:Трещоткаfi:Birdsong Category:RiverClan cats Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters